Adventures Of A Different Kind
by Ninfia-Fan
Summary: Danielle Anemoi, Carlos Del Grove, Emily 'Tsuki' fox, Mars Ocean. Four teens set out across Unova, as they encounter Pokemon after Pokemon and the *not so* secret organisation Team Plasma! Rated for minor violence. may change to M once the story progresses. Follows plot of BW/BW2.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is my first 'send your OCs' story. I hope it works. The OC form will be at the end of the chapter (Prologue). **

_2 months before the journey is started:_

"Hello? Professor Juniper? We'd like to discuss our children's future with you." One of four adults called as the group went into the lab. "Hello, everyone." Another voice called back. "Let me guess; this is about your children's Pokémon Journey, am I right?"

"Yes it is, Professor." One parent replied, "We'd like our children to start their journey together, but there are four of them and only three starter Pokémon…" the woman trailed off.

"Don't worry guys. I happen to have some other Pokémon in the back section of my research lab. I'm sure I will find one hat won't be too tough to handle." The Professor smiled.

"Really? Thank you Professor Juniper! Oh, but could our keep that fourth Pokémon a secret from the kids until they choose their Pokémon?" A different woman said.

"Of course. Also, don't worry about them; I'll make sure they have enough supplies for travelling. See you later!" Juniper said happily a she escorted the group to the door.

"Bye, professor!" They called back almost simultaneously.

**I know this IS short, but the chapters will be much longer! I can promise you that.**

**SUBMISSIONS CLOSED! **

**Sorry, but I already have four characters chosen.**

**Please enjoy the rest of the story!**


	2. But I want Oshawott!

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks to everyone who sent me the OC forms. If your character didn't get picked, please don't get upset with me! The chosen characters are:**

**Carlos Del Grove (15)**

**Danielle Anemoi (14)**

**Emily Fox (Tsuki) (14)**

**Mars Ocean (14)**

**Now, on with the story. It follows the BW and BW2 story plots, but with a bit more romance, blood, violence and maybe some minor swearing. There won't be any changing POVs coz' it'd probably be hard with this many characters and Pokémon.**

_Chapter One – But there are only three starters…_

"What could be keeping him?" a raven haired boy asked. Carlos Del Grove was around fifteen with onyx black eyes that would've been a bit creepy if his personality was serious and intimidating. But he was the joker of the group; though sometimes his humour got too mean according to some. He was also one for asking cute girls out for dates in less than a minute of meeting them. Of course he also liked to see his crush blush, by getting into awkward situations. But of course, he didn't have his eyes on any one of his friends or anyone else and was fine with that.

"I know what you mean… He should've been here fifteen minutes ago…" a girl with short, silver haired replied. Because of her short hair and the fact that she often wore a cap, most strangers mistook her for a boy and that upset her, but she didn't get overly angry and yell at the person. No, Danielle Anemoi would talk to them calmly and hopefully figure out a good solution. She also had a small, dark green messenger bag. Her personality was sweet, kind and courteous; that was accompanied with a calm nature, which she held onto in almost any given situation. Her eyes were oddly violet in colour; something which most people just thought was genetics.

"Look! Here he comes now!" Emily fox exclaimed with relief as she saw a figure slowly come into view. This girl had mid-length-to-long hair, which was a charcoal black, arranged in a ponytail. Her eyes were a very dark brown that could almost be mistaken for black, and she wore a similar messenger bag to that of Danielle, but hers was brown with a pin of an Eevee on it.

"Hey, Mars! Guess what? You took so long we already received our starter Pokémon!" Carlos said, as his friend's face fell.

"Whatever. I didn't want any of them anyway…" Mars Ocean replied, trying to appear and act confident, but that backfired from the look in the fourteen year old' eyes. He had short, shaggy sandy coloured hair; his eyes were light grey with flecks of blue in the centre of them. He wore a red shirt with a grey jacket, which had had the sleeves cut off and dark grey, baggy jeans, which were held up by a belt, which would later hold his Pokeballs. He also wore an Articuno pendent with blue gems for eyes around his neck.

"Lay off the cruel jokes, will you?" Though it sounded more like an order coming from Emily's mouth.

"Cruel? My jokes aren't cruel at all and bes—"

"Oh, yes they are..." Danielle cut in, "You should know when to stop, Carlos... I mean, look at Mars…" The silver haired girl gestured to Mars, who was glaring at the ground.

"Alright… Fine! Mars… Sorry, about that joke… I guess I pushed it too far… Heh heh…" Carlos sweat dropped.

"Anyway, now that that's settled, let's go and get our Pokémon!" Emily said as she near-about ran in the professor's Lab, only to be stopped by Danielle.

"Do you think the professor would be happy if you broke everything?" The question was rhetorical, but Emily still answered "No…"

"Alright, Emily. Now _walk_ in, not run." Mars added.

"I told you guys: the name's Tsuki.' Emily AKA Tsuki said well naturedly.

The professor's laboratory was HUGE. There were machines everywhere and in on room they passed, the group saw, yet another huge room with tonnes of Pokeballs. In there they made out the shapes of two Pokémon.

"Minci?" One asked.

"Ci Cinccino." The other replied.

The two then came out into the light and the, obviously, younger Minccino an off down a corridor.

"Ci Cinci." The Cinccino said, and made a gesture for the group to follow.

"Are these the professor's Pokémon?" Carlos muttered to himself, as the four of them followed the small Pokémon.

After twenty seconds of walking, the group came to an open room, which was made of concrete, but had vines growing on pats of the wall… It was like the place didn't know if it was natural or man-made, but that added a nice quality to the room.

"Hello, you four. You must be Danielle Anemoi, Carlos del Grove, Mars Ocean and Emily fox, am I right?" the professor greeted them all in turn.

"Have our parents talked to you? About our journey?" Emily asked, going a bit 'crazy' with excitement.

"Yes, they have. Two months ago, it was. I have four Pokémon four each if you to choose from." Juniper said.

"But Miss Juniper? Doesn't mean two of us will have the same starter Pokémon? Danielle asked, in a bit of confusion.

"Not quite…" was the professor's reply as she led them all to where a small trolley-type thing was standing.

On it were four Pokeballs. "Now, the Pokémon you can choose from are: Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Tepig and Horsea!" Juniper threw each Pokémon's Pokeball in turn.

'I want Oshawott!" Emily/Tsuki called excitedly.

"Wait. I'm going to let Danielle choose first." The brown haired professor said, as Emily closely studied the four.

"I'll take…. Horsea!" Danielle said as she picked up the sea horse's Pokeball.

'That Snivy's pretty cool… Professor, I'll take it!" Carlos chose the Snivy, which he could tell was a boy from its voice.

"I'll take Tepig." Mars said as he bent down to the little fire pig.

"Yay! I get Oshawott!" Emily said in one of her 'crazy' excited moods.

It was ten AM by the time Juniper had shown them how to use Pokeballs, catch Pokémon and use the Pokedex. And Carlos had to be stopped from making a joke of how bored he was. Now, the group was two hundred metres out of Nuvema town.

"Finally! I can't tell you how boring that was: being told what to do and how to use stuff we already know how to use!" Carlos complained in a joking manner.

"For once we all agree." Mars chimed in.

"But you've got to admit the Professor was nice." Danielle reasoned.

'Yes, but it was mean how she stopped me from choosing first… Oh well! I still got my precious Oshawott." Emily/Tsuki said, as she looked at the little otter swimming with the sea horse I a river ten metres away.

"Uh… How long 'till we reach Accumula town?" Mars asked.

"I think it's two days to 5 five days by walking." Carlos chuckled as his friend hung his head in disappointment.

"Not really, Mars. Only about two days when walking…" Danielle looked it up on her Xtransceiver.

"Did anyone pack any lunch?" Carlos asked.

"If this is another one of your jokes—"Emily cut in.

"But it's not! I'm serious." Carlos replied.

"Seeing as it's your idea Carlos, go back to Nuvema town and get us some lunch." Mars ordered.

"Hell, no. Emily, you go and do it!" Carlos retaliated.

"No freaking way! I'm not running a one kilometre round trip!" Emily shot back.

"Seems like it's always left up to me, huh, Horsea?" Danielle rubbed the side of her head in a bit of annoyance, before walking back to Nuvema Town.

"I wonder how long it'll take them to realise I've gone…" The short, silver haired girl said to her Horsea, which only sighed.

**Author's Notes:**

**It took me so long, because I had homework and was sick (with a cold. I am not going to die. That was just in case anyone over reacted… -_-'). But I have finished! …The first chapter… **

**Anyway, I AM going to pair this group together, so if you have a pairing you want me to put in (later in the story), tell me in the reviews please!**


End file.
